Darth Bane: Path of Destruction
' ''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction ' är en roman skriven av Drew Karpyshyn, utgiven av Del Rey den 26 september 2006. Bokens handling kretsar runt Darth Bane, och utspelar sig från 1003 till 1000 BBY. Pocketboksutgåvan innehöll ett utdrag ur Death Star, och den 30 oktober 2012 släpptes en ny ljudbok med Jonathan Davis som uppläsare. Utgåvor USA * ISBN 0345477367; 26 september 2006, Del Rey, inbunden bok, 320 sidor. * ISBN 0345477375; 26 juni 2007, Del Rey, pocketbok, 295 sidor. * ISBN 0-345-47736-7; 30 oktober 2012, Random House Audio. Resten av världen * ISBN 8372456380; augusti 2007, Amber, pocketbok på polska, 320 sidor. * ISBN 0099491966; 5 juli 2007, Arrow Books Ltd., pocketbok , 416 sidor. * ISBN 978-80-252-1159-5; 25 mars 2009, EGMONT ČR, pocketbok på tjeckiska (''Darth Bane: Cesta zkázy), 271 sidor. * ISBN 9634972006; 2010, Szukits Kiadó, pocketbok på ungerska, 416 sidor. Texten på baksidan Inbunden bok Baksidan One the Sith Order teemed with followers. But their rivalries divided them in endless battles for supremacy. Until one dark lord at last united the Sith in the quest to enslave the galaxy - and exterminate the Jedi. Yet it would fall to Darth Bane, far more powerful than the entire Brotherhood of Darkness, to ultimately realize the full potential of the Sith, and wield the awesome power of the dark side as never before. Insidefliken Since childhood, Dessel has known only the abuse of his hateful father and the dangerous, soulcrushing labor of a cortosis miner. Deep in the tunnels of the desolate planet Apatros, endlessly exacavating the rare mineral vauled throughout the galaxy, Dessel dreams of the day he can escape - a day he fears may never come. But when a high-stakes card game ends in deadly violence, Dessel suddenly finds himself a wanted man. On the run from vengeful Republic forces, Dessel vanishes into the ranks of the Sith army, and ships out to join the bloody war against the Republic and its Jedi champaions. There, Dessel's brutality, cunning, and exceptional command of the Force swiftly win him renown as a warrior. But in the eyes of his watchful masters, he is destined for a far greater role in the ultimate Sith plan for the galaxy - if he can prove himself truly worthy. As an acolyte in the Sith academy, studying the secrets and skills of the dark side at the feet of its greatest masters, Dessel embraces his new Sith identity: Bane. However the true test is yet to come. In order to gain acceptance into the Brotherhood of Darkness one must fully surrender to the dark side through a trial by fire that Bane, for all his unquenchable fury and lust for power, may not be strong enough to endure…especially since deception, treachery, and murder run rampant among the Sith disciples, and utter ruthlessness alone is the key to survival. Only by defying the most sacred traditions, rejecting all he has been taught, and drawing upon the long-forgotten wisdom of the very first Sith can Bane hope to triumph — and forge from the ashes of that which he must destroy a new era of absolute dark power. Pocketboken "Two there should be; no more, no less. One to embody the power, the other to crave it." — Darth Bane, Dark Lord of the Sith. On the run from vengeful Republic forces, Dessel, a cortosis miner, vanishes into the ranks of the Sith army and ships out to join the bloody war against the Republic and its Jedi champions. There, Dessel's brutality, cunning, and exceptional command of the Force swiftly win him renown as a warrior. But in the eyes of his watchful masters, a far greater destiny awaits him. As an acolyte in the Sith academy, studying the secrets and skills of the dark side, Dessel embraces his new identity: Bane. However the true test is yet to come. In order to gain acceptance into the Brotherhood of Darkness, he must defy the most sacred traditions and reject all he has been taught. It is a trial by fire in which he must surrender fully to the dark side — and forge from the ashes a new era of absolute power. Synopsis Framträdande Bakom kulisserna Omslagsgalleri Bibliografi Noter och Referenser Externa länkar * Kategori: Böcker Kategori: Drew Karpyshyn Kategori: Darth Bane Trilogy Kategori: Old Republic era